


The Sanctuary, Part One

by A_Nameless_Scribe (Araminta_Mortimer)



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost BC
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, more to come shortly!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminta_Mortimer/pseuds/A_Nameless_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a request for some Papa III x reader smut featuring that lovely casual suit of his, and this is what has come of it. This is part one of what will surely be at least three parts, so stay tuned. Also being posted @a-nameless-scribe on Tumblr. ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sanctuary, Part One

     Papa’s kiss was gentler than you had ever imagined it being, but there was a sense of restrained force lurking just beneath the surface of those soft lips. Gentle as he may now be, you knew that he would only restrain himself for so long. As his strong hands began to explore your body, you briefly marveled at the transition between the gentle Papa that had ever so sweetly whispered words of affection and reassurance days before, to the lascivious, passion-starved ghoul that now pinned you against the sanctuary wall. His hands were firm upon you as they traced your every curve, and the look lingering in his eyes was enough to cause your throat to tighten and your body to tense in anticipation for what was to come.   
  
     The bulge of his erection was prominent beneath the modestly embroidered fabric of his most casual attire, and you strained against him, eager to feel and touch more of this blasphemous ghoul. Not many members of the church’s general population of worshipers were ever allowed the privilege of partaking in such intimate activities with the clergy, but Papa had singled you out not long ago for a more personal relationship.   
  
     At first he’d done little more than acknowledge you during rituals and celebrations, though even that was considered a privilege within the congregation. It wasn’t until the week previous that he had begun to show more clear interest, and only a few days after that you found yourself pinned between the lithe, powerful body of Papa Emeritus III and the cold, hard stone of the sanctuary wall. How things had progressed so quickly and how you were taking it all in stride was beyond you, but logic and reason didn’t matter to you in that moment. All that mattered was where Papa’s gloved hands and warm lips would touch you next.   
  
     His eyes remained focused on your face as you writhed against him, your body eager for whatever he chose to offer. Your fingers gripped the cool fabric of his suit as his gloved hand found its way beneath your skirt and to the throbbing wetness building between your thighs. Your eyes came to focus on Papa’s parted lips as your soft cries grew more desperate.   
  
     “Look at me, _principessa_.”   
  
     You immediately glanced up at the sound of Papa’s soft, gruff voice, and quickly found yourself transfixed by his gaze, held in place by the clear green and shocking white intensity. His deft fingers had ceased their assault, and you realized that he had taken a small step back thus allowing you to once more stand on your own accord.   
  
     “Do you wish to continue?” he murmured, his Italian accented voice huskier than usual, revealing the depth of his desire. 

     You nodded, breathless, and took Papa’s outstretched hand without hesitation.


End file.
